


What Words Unspoken

by lovinglittlelou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, I'll probably add to this, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, So Bear With me, Soulmates, but I do know there will be, i don't even know what to tag, i know i suck, sorry - Freeform, this is my first story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:55:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4848371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovinglittlelou/pseuds/lovinglittlelou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You see, when a person is born, the last words their soulmate speaks are written on their left wrist. I know what you’re thinking now. How do we know that’s what it is? All I can really say is that’s just the way it’s always been. This is how things have been forever.</p>
<p>*I suck at summaries but it's basically about Louis/Harry soulmates and struggling to accept certain things and take risks*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

PREFACE (Harry's POV)

These words have been around for as long as anyone has known, and the majority of people just go with it, and they don’t question it because we’ve never known any different. But there are people who try to go against fate. Those people don’t actually even believe in fate. I hate those kinds of people. We obviously have the words for a reason. I guess I should explain the words a bit. You see, when a person is born, the last words their soulmate speaks are written on their left wrist. I know what you’re thinking now. How do we know that’s what it is? All I can really say is that’s just the way it’s always been. This is how things have been forever. 

Everybody has a different opinion on why we have the words, but my opinion is kind of a mix of a few. What I think is that when we first become a soul, we have a partner soul, and some almighty God decided to fuck up our eternal happiness by ripping us apart. Now, as some sort of sick game, we have to be born here and spend our lives trying to find our other half. If we fail to find them in this life, then we’re just reborn into another live to try again. It may be a bit bitter and morbid, but that’s just my opinion. 

Obviously something bad had to come with the words. It’s kind of sad, but when your soulmate dies, your words scar over. That’s the hard part about all of this. You won’t know that a person is your soulmate until they die, but then what if they die and you find out that they aren’t? Every relationship is a gamble, and it’s hard to risk so much of yourself. I also hear it’s really painful when your words scar over, though I guess I can’t imagine something like that feeling good.

There is a way to tell if you’ve found your soulmate. When they die, your words scar over. The trick is, if they are your soulmate, and you had found each other, when they die, their words turn gold. So, at least that could bring some comfort. 

As I grew up, my mom always told me stories about finding your soulmate. She said it wasn’t as hard as everybody thought. Her stories always centered around the same idea, which is that when you first lay eyes on your soulmate, you immediately know it’s them because your soul feels complete again. I haven’t found that yet. 

To be honest, I’m a hopeless romantic. I want fate to do its thing and pair me up with my soulmate. I want to be happy. But I’m seriously starting to doubt that’s ever going to happen.

 

 

CHAPTER 1

“Come on man! Niall is meeting us there. We haven’t been clubbing in, like, four days.” Liam is animated as he talks about finally seeing Niall again, even though he literally just saw him yesterday. 

Liam’s been my best friend for years. We met in elementary school, and we just got on so well. I would trust him with my life. He’s pretty good looking, not really my type though. Not that it matters, since he has Niall. He’s just shorter than me, and has brown hair that he always has up in a quiff, and he’s super nerdy. I can say that because we’re best friends, plus, he’s the only reason I passed the majority of my high school classes and even made it into university to begin with. He’s really my only good friend, which is probably why I let him drag me here in the first place. Besides him, it’s just Niall. 

Liam and I have known Niall for years. He met him when they were six, in primary school, and it was just two years after when I met Liam and, by default, Niall as well. Don’t get me wrong though, he’s an absolute sweetheart, and he’s gorgeous in that innocent, straight-A, studious kind of way. He’s got blonde hair that is actually brown, but he likes to dye it. He’s quite small and thin, with very soft features. Despite how incredible his body is, he tends to dress mostly modest. He’s also really quiet, so I don’t talk to him much, though Liam says he’s the loud one in the relationship. I probably would have tried to go for him if he weren’t already so strung up on Liam, and if they weren’t so convinced that they were soulmates. I find it hard to believe that they would have found their soulmates so young, but there’s really no way for them to know for sure until one of them dies. So, I guess if they want to be in love, and spend forever together, they can go right ahead and do that. 

Back to the point at hand, I don’t understand why he had to drag me with to this stupid club, and I voice as much to him.  
“Because, Harry, you are my best mate. Also, Niall may have mentioned that he’s bringing a friend along that he thinks you might like…” His voice takes on a sing-song rhythm as he trails off.  
“Dude! What the hell? I told you, I want to meet my soulmate on my own terms. Stop trying to set me up with random guys.”

In case it isn’t already obvious, both Liam and I are gay. Well, technically we’re bi, but he’s already got Niall and I’d prefer a boy. Nowadays it’s actually quite common to be bi because it’s widely known that your soulmate could be either gender. We used to read in textbooks at school about how much rarer it was to find your soulmate when liking the same gender was considered bad. We would hear all the grueseum stories about people actually being killed for liking the same sex. I mean, yeah, there are still people who think it’s wrong now, but not so much. I don’t have to worry about walking down the street and getting called names while I’m holding my boyfriend’s hand. I’m glad things have changed so much. 

Now I really don’t want to go. He’s always trying to set me up, and now he’s got Niall doing it too. I want my soulmate to be someone I meet by fate. Mom always told me that a soulmate is someone who you’re destined to be with. If I just wait, I’ll eventually find them.  
“Aren’t you supposed to be the one who’s always about having a good time, and not caring about anything else? What happened to the Harry who loved to party every weekend?”  
“Aren’t you supposed to be the boring, nerd one? What happened to him?”  
“Oh come on Hazza! Stop being such a bore! Just give him a chance, and if you really hate him, I swear I won’t set you up anymore.”  
I stop listening because I know he’s lying, but I also know he just means well. He’s had Niall by his side since they were six, and while I have had the occasional boyfriend here or there, they’ve been mainly flings, and nothing too serious or long-term. 

We approach the door to the club, and flash our ID’s to the bouncer. I’m incredibly thankful we don’t have to wait in a huge line tonight, and instead, we’re let straight in. We walk right towards the bar, and as I’m ordering us both beers, I hear a very familiar sounding squeal of Liam’s name.  
“Li!”  
He turns around just in time to catch a little Niall sized body jumping into his arms. Just as usual, I am surprised by his forwardness in such a public place. He’s usually so quiet, and not up for public displays of affection, but clubs bring out the loudness in him. He’s quick to wrap his thin legs tightly around Liam’s waist, and his arms move to hold him up, grabbing just a little too close to his ass to be appropriate for public eyes. As soon as he presses his lips firmly against Liam’s, I turn away, not really wanting to see my best mate shove his tongue down his boyfriend’s throat.  
Luckily, at that moment, our drinks are placed in front of us, and I chug mine down in one gulp, desperately wanting to start to feel a buzz. I set my empty glass down on the bar and, after quickly chancing a look towards Liam and Niall, and seeing them still in their own little world, I chug down Liam’s beer as well. It’s not that I don’t like clubs, I’m just not looking forward to this guy that Niall is setting me up with. Besides, the strobe lights and the pounding bass are already giving me a headache and we’ve only been here for 10 minutes. Fuck this. What am I even doing here?  
“Ugh, gross Ni. Can you not ruin the innocence of my poor, virgin eyes.”  
A new voice interrupts my thoughts and I turn around, my eyes landing on some guy I’ve never seen before. He’s got his hair sort of swooped to the side in a messy fringe, but not in a bad messy way, more in the I-styled-it-to-look-messy-but-it’s-hot kind of way. His legs are clothed in tight black skinny jeans that show off his amazing thighs, and he’s got on a black tank top that says ‘skate tough’, and that give a great view of his well-toned arms. The tank top is cut low enough, and is slightly too big, so that it shows off his collarbones and I can see an array of tattoos beneath it. I have to admit, he’s actually pretty hot, but he doesn’t really seem like my type. He seems a little too different for my taste, and I have no idea what Niall was thinking. I tend to like guys that are softer and not so tough and edgy looking.  
“Nobody is making you look, Louis.” Niall speaks up as he and Liam finally pry their lips apart. “Besides, your eyes are far from virgin.”  
Despite Niall’s words and the way they are basically ripping each other’s clothes off with their eyes, Liam releases his grip on his ass, and sets him back down on his feet, much to my relief.  
“Fair enough,” Louis replies to Niall with a totally straight face, and Niall laughs as Louis cracks a small smile back, obviously knowing something I don’t.  
Liam throws his arm casually around my shoulders, leading me to our usual booth in the back, while Niall and Louis, follow behind us, giggling at something we must have missed. One glance at Liam’s smirk, and slightly swollen lips and I’m tempted to just leave now. I can already tell that it will be a long night.

After countless beers have been downed by all of us, I’m finally starting to feel more than just a bit tipsy, and slightly sick, as Niall not so gracefully crawls onto Liam’s lap. Niall had finally introduced his new friend, Louis, and his breath is now fanning over my cheek.  
“Come on, Harry, let’s let the lovebirds… continue loving.”  
I shudder at Louis’ choice of words, and the mental images that come with them, but follow him nonetheless, grimacing as I see Niall once again shove his tongue into Liam’s mouth. It isn’t until I feel the press of sweaty, dressed down girls, and even more sweaty, testosterone filled guys, pressed up against my body, that I realize he’s led me straight out into the middle of the dance floor. I don’t dance, and though I may be drunk, I am definitely not drunk enough to try. With my dumb, long legs, I’m sure to fall flat on my face and there is no way I want to do that in fron of all these people. I pull away, about to make my way off the dance floor, when Louis loops his arms loosely around my neck, pressing up close against me. Subconsciously, my hands go to grip his hips, and I can feel them sway along to the heavy beat of whatever song is playing. His eyes are closed, and he looks almost calm as he moves, totally lost in his own world. I lean down, pressing my lips against his ear in order for him to hear.  
“Lou! I can’t dance.”  
He blinks up at me for a moment, then reaches up to whisper in my ear.  
“Try.”  
Without missing a beat, he turns around before pressing back up against me, this time reaching his arms up and back around my neck. I don’t know why, but I’m compelled to follow his words, my hands now gripping tighter to his waist as I attempt to move along with him. I know I’m shit at it, but he just continues to dance as if he can’t tell I’m fumbling around. My long legs are making this so hard, and I subconsciously grip on tighter to his hips in hopes of being able to follow his lead more.  
When the beat changes to a new song, a slower song, he turns back around, still with his arms around my neck. It feels like slow dancing, but in a sexier way, as I can still feel the bass pounding through my skull.  
I continue to watch him as he moves and, as if he can feel my eyes on him, his slowly open. Now, up close, I notice that his eyes are a startling blue color, but in the pulsing lights, they appear fade to an almost grey.  
“Lou…” I breathe out softly and he smirks slightly before his eyes are shut and he’s losing himself in the beat once again, my large hands gripping his waist just a little bit tighter. 

 

When I’m finally lying down on my bed, in my room, not really drunk, but tired, all I can think about is the way Louis moved. We only said maybe five sentences to each other the whole night, but he’s all that’s on my mind. We didn’t even mention the words, or try and look at each other’s, which was actually really nice. It wasn’t about whether we were soulmates, it was just about dancing with a stranger in the moment.  
It’s not actually something I would typically do, despite what Liam and Niall probably assume. They seem to think I’m a player almost, and that I just want to get laid, but I’m actually more into the romance. I want to fall in love, and I want to find my soulmate. I guess I kind of want what Liam has. I want a Niall, and I get the feeling that Louis is nothing like him. But maybe that’s okay. Maybe I should try something new and see how things might play out. Louis seems slightly feisty, but I think it has something to do with his big personality in such a small body. He was so confident in the way he carried himself. He didn’t purposefully draw attention to himself, but it’s like he knew that people would look anyway. It was kind of nice to know that out of all the people in that club, he chose me to dance with.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (Louis' POV)

 

"I guess he's cute enough."

"Cute enough? Lou, come on! Harry is gorgeous! If I didn't already have Li, I'd be all over that." Niall will not shut up about this, and nothing even happened between Harry and I. We just danced together, and it was just so we could get away from Liam and him making out in front of us.

"Niall," I reply, pausing the game right after I score. He still thinks he can beat me even though we both know I'm way better at it than he is. "You know I don't date."

"Yeah, but I still don't understand why! I like dating. I've been with Liam for years, and I really love him."

He just doesn't understand. "You don't understand, Niall." I sigh, frustrated that I've had to repeat this so many times to him. "Just think how you would feel if Liam were to die, and your words didn't scar over. What then?"

"It's a risk I'm willing to take, Lou. I love him, and he loves me, so why isn't that enough?" He looks kind of sad, his eyes worried and hurt, but his face is determined. Determined to not back down about Liam and his love. 

"It's not enough for me, Niall. I'm not willing to take that risk, so just drop it okay?"

"Okay, Lou. I'm sorry." Great. Now he looks like he's going to cry, and when Niall cries it's like a little puppy who got it's tail stepped on. You literally can't hurt Niall. It's impossible to do it without feeling like you've ruined his entire life. I sigh. 

"I'm sorry, Ni, you know how I am." I smirk, as I come up with an idea that will hopefully cheer him up. "I'll let you win at fifa if you smile for me." I smirk, knowing he'll take it as a challenge. 

"I don't need you to let me win!" He looks incredibly offended, but there's still a smile trying to fight it's way through his scowl. I'm about to reply when he looks behind me and makes a face. "Hey Lou? Don't you have work today?"

I whip my head around to look at the clock, seeing it's already 4:30 and I start work at 5. 

"Shit!" Now I'm up and scrambling for fresh clothes while at the same time stripping off the ones I'm wearing now, and getting ready to hop into the shower. Niall is just sitting there, watching me run around my flat, and laughing like crazy.

"Don't worry about me, I'll just let myself out." He was quick to leave as I pulled my boxers off and quickly got under the water for what will have to be the fastest shower of my life.

***

Work at the bookstore is usually not very exciting, but my boss lets me read the books when it's slow. Despite my carefree attitude and how Niall believes I'm all about hooking up with people, I'm actually more than that. I love to read, I love to binge watch tv shows, and I swear I will cry at every single romance movie ever. 

"Afternoon, Louis.Almost late again I see." Ah, my lovely boss, always interrupting my internal monologue. Why can't he just let me think about myself in peace? Rude. 

"Key word being 'almost', Jeff," my attitude showing through as I take my spot behind the counter.

Jeff scowls at me, a hard look in his eyes, but I pay no mind to it. "It's a good thing I like you, Louis. Now, get to work."

I pick up novel, and with a slight salute towards Jeff I reply with a "yes sir" and continue where I left off during my last shift.

 

I actually love working here. We're never really busy, ever, so I just spend some of time reading and doing my school work, but mostly I just spend time thinking, and today, I have a lot on my mind. Last night was actually really fun, not that I really doubted I would have fun since I love going to the clubs, but still. It was more fun last night, and, despite what I told Niall, I thought Harry was incredibly hot.

I wasn't even expecting Harry to be there. I've known Niall for 4 years, and I've met Liam loads of times, but I've never even heard of Harry. I guess Niall isn't as close to him as Liam is. Harry was fascinating, to say the least. He was sexy, tall, but lanky. I don't think I've ever seen someone so bad at using their legs, though he kind of made it seem endearing. He was so clumsy, which is a shame, because if he could carry himself properly, I'm sure he'd have no problems getting people. 

When I dragged him with me to dance, my end goal was to get him to bring me home. That's always my end goal. I mean, just because I don't want to settle down doesn't mean I shouldn't be able to have sex and enjoy being young. Usually people are quick to bring me home, especially people who are just looking for a quick hookup. I have no problem saying that I know I'm attractive and most people would consider themselves lucky to find someone like me to take home. Someone who isn't out at the clubs looking to find their soulmate. 

I don't date. I don't want to find my soulmate. I'm only 20! Why would I want to settle down at such a young age? I don't understand the big rush everyone seems to have to find their soulmate. We have our whole lives, and I'm determined to live as much of it as I can without any regrets, and if that means I die without having settled with my soulmate, then so be it. If the theories are right, then I can just try again next time. I refuse to allow myself the opportunity to chose the wrong person.

I never really get into the 'why' with Niall, why I won't even consider dating someone. It's pointless to even get into it because I won't change my mind about this. 

Anyway, I was sorely disappointed when Harry didn't ask me to go home with him. We danced for about an hour or two, and we didn't even really talk. We just grinded against each other and got lost in the music. He actually seemed a bit surprised when I first brought him out to dance, but I've always been a confident and spontaneous person. After a bit of hesitation, a little swaying of my hips convinced him to at least try. He sucked. But at least he tried. After we were all out of breath, flushed and sweaty, and I was a little too turned on and about ready to go home with him, he grabbed my hand and I was like ' _yes, finally, someone really hot is finally taking me home'._ But no. We walked over to Niall and Liam, who had finally stopped making out and Niall was starting to look about ready to pass out or throw up, and I left with Niall and Harry left with Liam. That's it. To say I'm offended is an understatement. Did he not think I was worth taking home or something? Is he blind? People always try to take me home! But not Harry apparently. I went home with a very drunk Niall who immediately fell into my bed and passed out, and I was left with a slight buzz from the atmosphere of the club, and I was also left turned on and annoyed about not getting any sort of relief that night. 

I think I'm becoming more bitter the more I think about it. If Harry doesn't want to take me home, then fuck him. I'll jut go out with Niall again in a few days and find someone else to take me home. 

I guess what they say is true,  _speak of the devil, and he shall appear,_ because in walks Niall. 

"Hey loser, working hard?"

"More like hardly working." I ignore the loser comment because he is so not worth my time. I smirk at my clever comeback, but Niall just sighs.

"You aren't funny, Lou." He says, shaking his head. "Anyway, have you thought more about Harry? Maybe decided that you'll give him a chance and try dating?" Niall has this hopeful look in his eyes, which is stupid. Does he even know me?

"I actually have thought about it more," I say seriously. "And I've decided he's a dick." What can I say, I'm blunt. 

"Wait, what?" I think his jaw just hit the floor. What was he expecting? That I was going to go and fall to my knees before Harry and beg him to go out with me? "Why do you think that?"

"He didn't try to take me home last night, or even try to kiss me, Niall! I'm really offended. Does he not think I'm attractive or something?"

"Of course he finds you attractive, you idiot! He was practically drooling all over you last night!" Niall sighs, exasperatedly. 

"Then why didn't he try to hook up with me? He didn't even ask for my number!" I yell, probably a little too loudly, at Niall, and I'm glad there are no customers here right now. 

"He's not like that, Lou. Harry doesn't do 'hook ups'. he does romance. He dates, and he'll treat someone right. He'll make you breakfast in bed, and bring you home flowers or food, and he'll be all domestic within the first couple months because that's just who he is! He wants to find his soulmate."

"That's not what I want." Niall fucking knows this. When will he just give up?

"I know, Lou, but maybe you could-"

"No," I cut him off. "I don't want to date. Not him, or anybody else. He's a lost cause to me. I'll just find someone else to sleep with. Someone easier with less complications."

"Okay, Lou..." Niall has a small frown on his face, as though he actually believed I would change my mind.

Niall seems to just sit there and think for a few minutes with the small frown on his face, while I go back to reading, kind of hoping he'll leave, but then all of sudden his frown starts to slip up into a smirk. Now I'm suspicious. 

"You're still coming bowling with me and Li on thursday right?" He asks excitedly. 

"Yeah, sure, why not?" I like bowling, and I'm good at it. Plus, it might be nice to do something that isn't work, class or clubbing. 

"Okay, great! I gotta go!" He hops off the counter where he was perched, and is scurrying off to the door within seconds. "Talk to you later, Lou!" And he was gone. That kid is so weird. 

I'm glad he dropped the Harry thing though. I know he thinks I should settle down, but like I've been telling him for years, relationships just aren't my thing. Maybe when I'm older. He'll understand one day why I was so hesitant. 


End file.
